voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Curtis
Curtis is a member of the IGF-Atlas crew and later Shiro's husband, marrying him during the "one year later" montage at the end of Season 8. Appearance Curtis is a dark-skinned human male. He has a coltish physique, prominent ears, and a oblong jaw. He has limp, dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes. He is also rather tall, at least a little taller than Shiro. Curtis wears four outfits over the course of Season 7 and 8. In his first appearance, Curtis is wearing the standard pre-invasion Galaxy Garrison uniform. It's a grey coat with a mandarin collar, pockets, and black shoulder boards. The coat has black piping and cinches at the waist with a broad black belt. Curtis' coat has three gold stripes, plus a dark band across the top and a red crescent shape to represent the Garrison, indicating that he's a commanding officer. Curtis' second outfit is the ATLAS crew commanding officer uniform. It's a white coat with orange sleeves and a mandarin collar. It has grey cuffs, black piping, and three gold stripes, plus a gold crescent shape to represent the ATLAS, indicating that he's a commanding officer. Curtis is seen in cream and orange workout gear during "The Grudge". In Curtis' final appearance, he's dressed for his wedding in a white tuxedo with shawl lapels, a black vest, matching pocket silk and bow tie. Biography Curtis is first seen in season 7 as an officer at the Galaxy Garrison, occasionally taking orders from higher ranked officers during the battle. He is also seen involved with the meetings that the paladins and other ranking officers have during this time. Later on in the season when the crew board the Atlas, Curtis is seen as one of the main members on the bridge, being seated to the left of Shiro. In season 8, Curtis continues his position on the bridge. He is seen taking orders from Shiro, and also was the one to figure out that the paladins were in trouble during the episode "The Grudge". Curtis can also be seen stretching with Veronica, Iverson, and Acxa. He asks Acxa about her life as an attempt to involve her in the conversation. He is then shown to be uncomfortable when Acxa makes the conversation grim by responding with the details of Narti's death. Curtis is also among the crowd cheering on Shiro during his arm wrestling matches. He is the only one shown from the Atlas crew to do so, as none of the other Garrison or MFE members can be seen and the paladins are elsewhere. Little is known about the personal relationship between Shiro and Curtis, aside of them getting along quite well, but somewhere along the way the two presumably started dating, and got married a few years later after the war ended. Personality Though it is tough to figure out Curtis' personality from his small role, we get glimpses through his various scenes. At work he seems to be polite, quick thinking, smart and someone who can take orders well. He is seen regularly referring to Shiro as "sir" or "captain", meaning he has a level of respect for him. He also has a rather gentle side, as shown evident during the conversation he has with Acxa where he tried to include her into the conversation he, Veronica, and Commander Iverson were having about pets in "the Grudge." This side is further emphasized in "Clear Day," where he is seen cheering Shiro on as Shiro fights in the arm-wrestling competition and in how he comforts Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade when he is defeated by Lieutenant James Griffin in the carnival game. At some point in season 7 he also welcomes Veronica with a hug, implying they're close friends. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Curtis has actually been a background character since season 7, and has been seen multiple times across the last two seasons. Some believed after watching the series finale that Curtis was a character that had never been seen before, and this is not the case. *Some viewers believe that the choice to marry together Shiro and Curtis was done in a direct response to the negative impact of Adam's death in season 7, and the perceived "failure" of LGBT+ representation in the show. *Curtis' name only appeared in subtitles. Gallery S7E07.215. But then they just disappeared.png S7E07.217. I have to go, I love you both.png S7E08.119. While this base stands Earth still has a chance.png S7E08.257a. Oh look the wayward Veronica is back 2.png Curtis found the location of the Galra fighters.jpg Zethrid, Ezor and Olkari Pirate came for help.jpg Ah, almost everyone had a robot arm..jpg Everyone is in charge.png Curtis Speaks to Veronica.jpg Shiro and Curtis.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Stub Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Humans